


Always with You

by michele659



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Not even death can keep Danny from being there for Grace</p>
<p>Danny dies unexpectedly a few years after he and Steve begin living together(his death is not described in the story). Danny is sharing custody at this point, and Grace continues to share time between “Uncle Steve” and her mother after Danny dies.</p>
<p>I don’t include Stan in the “father –daughter” moments  which are milestone moments in Grace's life, basically because I wanted the focus to be on Steve and Danny as her two fathers ..</p>
<p>****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always with You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in loving memory of my father Sonny,who passed away on June 11,2011.
> 
> If I could turn back time- I'd go wherever you will go.  
> I love you Dad.

The Father and Daughter Dance

~~~~~

“Hey beautiful.”

Grace turned around and smiled.

“Danno-I hoped you would come,” she said, tears in her eyes.

“Hey, don’t be sad. I’m here.” He held out a rose and put it gently in her hair. “You really do look beautiful, you know.”

Grace smiled at how warm his touch was and placed her hand on his.

“I’m going to the father and daughter dance tonight,” she said.

“I know honey. That’s why I’m here.”

“Are you hurt that I’m going with Uncle Steve?”she asked, searching his face for signs of sadness.

Danny looked surprised and shook his head. “Is that why you were looking so worried before?”

Grace nodded.

“Well don’t, Gracie. I’m so grateful you have Uncle Steve with you. I wouldn’t want you to miss the dance, and he’s been a father to you. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have with you-except me, of course. Uncle Steve told me once he loved you from the moment he saw you, when you outed me by telling him I talked about him all the time.”

Grace giggled at the memory. “I didn’t know then what I was really telling him,” she laughed.

“Yeah, I know. After that he wouldn’t shut up about how much I liked him.”

“Well, it turned out to be a good thing. Right?” Grace asked.

Danny smoothed her hair back from her face. “Next to you, Steve was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“So I helped. I’m glad. I liked seeing you smile, Daddy,” she said as the tears formed in her eyes again. They fell unchecked and Danny wiped them away.

“It’s alright, baby,” he said soothingly.

Grace shook her head. “No, no it’s not. You should be here, Danno. You should be the one dancing with me.”

“Honey, I am going to be dancing with you. And tonight you’ll be the luckiest girl there because you’ll have me and Steve. You’ll be the only one there with two dads!”

“It’s not the same and you know it,” Grace shook her head. “You’re not really going to be there.”

“Don’t say that, sweetie. I’m here now, aren’t I? I’m always with you. Now before you go downstairs to Uncle Steve let’s dance one dance together. Remember when I taught you to dance?”

Grace laughed. “Yeah. Mom couldn’t believe you knew how, but you were so good.”

“Grandma taught me,” Danny smiled at the memory. “We used to dance in the kitchen while she made Sunday dinner. ‘A gentleman must know how to dance’, she’d say. I was so awkward at first but then I finally got it. She was so proud.” He opened his arms and said, “So come here,” Grace went into his arms and held on as tightly as she could. She breathed in and she swore she could smell his aftershave.

“After you died I would go into you and Uncle Steve’s room and hold onto your pillow, smelling your cologne. I thought for sure I could feel warmth going through me when I did that.”

“You did,” Danny said quietly. “Come on, let’s put on some music.”

The music started and the two of them swayed gently back and forth.

“Till the end of time, long as stars are in the blue… I’ll go on loving you...

I’ll be there for you, to care for you through laughter and through tears...”

Grace started crying again.

“No, shh,” Danny kissed her forehead and said, “I am here, aren’t I? And I’ll be there on the dance floor with you when you dance with him. It’ll be like when we used to hug each other, all three of us.-“

“Like a family,” Grace finished the sentence for him.

“Exactly like that. That’s what we were. That’s what we still are, Gracie. Remember that sweetheart.”

The music ended and Danny once again wiped away her tears, his hands lingering on her cheeks.

“Danno loves you. Always”

“I love you too, Danno,” Grace answered, and she kissed his cheek.

Taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs to where Steve was waiting for her, a bittersweet smile on his face.

***

The Prom

~~~~~~~~

Grace knew he was there from the moment she felt a soft breeze against her skin.

“Danno! “ She smiled, looking around for him.

“Hey, monkey. Big night tonight, right? You are so gorgeous, you know that?”

Grace smiled and hugged him.

“You always say that when you come here. “

“That’s because it’s true,” he smiled at her. “Are you excited?”

“Well, a little,” Grace admitted.

“You like this boy a lot?”

“We’ve gone out a few times, Dad. But I’m not serious about him, so don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry,” Danny scoffed. “As if parents can ever stop worrying about their children. I’ve seen your Uncle Steve and he’s a nervous wreck.”

Grace sighed. “I know. He volunteered to be a chaperone. Well, not volunteered exactly. It’s more like he demanded he be one.”

Danny laughed. “Steve can be very persuasive.”

“Yeah, but you know how he gets Danno. He’s likely to come rushing over and pull me and Jeff apart if he thinks he’s getting a little too close.”

“That’s a good thing!” Danny said. “I’ll be watching too, just so you know.”

Grace groaned.

“Now don’t groan at me young lady,” Danny said, trying and failing to speak in a stern voice.

He sat her down on the bed and held her hand.

“There are things I never got to talk to you about. Things a father should tell a daughter. I – missed out on that.”

For the first time since he began appearing to her Danny seemed sad, almost forlorn. “I never got the chance.”

Grace hastened to reassure him. “It’s ok, Danno. I know you were there with me, whispering in my ear and telling me what I needed to know.”

“I know Uncle Steve’s talked to you,” Danny went on, lost in thought. “But it’s something we should’ve been able to do together. I’m sorry, honey.”

“Daddy!” Grace exclaimed. “Didn’t you hear me? I told you I know you were there. You were whispering in my ear when Uncle Steve was talking to me. You told me to take care of myself, to value myself and not to ever let anyone force me into doing something I didn’t want.”

“You heard that?” Danny smiled. “I’m glad,” he said. “I wasn’t sure you could hear me over Uncle Steve’s reassurances that he’d break the neck of any guy who tried anything with you.”

Grace laughed at the memory.

“So, tonight. No parking anywhere or kissing with your mouth open or touching of any kind. No making out, no-“

“Dad!” Grace blushed. “I know what to do. Stop that!”

Danny sighed. “I know you know how to handle yourself. I also know that you’re not always going to be a little girl. In fact, you’re not a little girl now. You’re a beautiful young woman. And you’re strong and you’re tough and you’ve got a gentle spirit.”

“I got it from you,” Grace whispered.

Danny looked touched, and then he sighed. “I know someday you’ll do things that will drive Uncle Steve and me crazy. We were teenagers too, a long time ago. But you just always remember that I love you and Uncle Steve loves you, and if you need either one of us we’ll be there. You can talk to us about anything, no matter what. You know that, right? “

Grace nodded. “I know.”

“Have a wonderful time at the prom. This is the beginning of a new chapter in your life. Enjoy it, sweetheart.”

“I will, Dad. Thank you.”

Danny kissed her and smiled. “Remember, if any guy gives you trouble you call Uncle Steve. And I’ll be right there beside him. The three of us together-“

“Like a family,” Grace once again finished the sentence.

“Like a family,” Danny echoed as he faded away.

***** 

The Walk Down the Aisle.

~~~~~~

“Let me fix that for you, sweetie,” Danny said as he took some hairpins and started fastening her wedding headpiece

“Oh, Danno- I’m so glad you’re here!” Grace exclaimed. “Everything is going wrong. The caterers left behind half the food and have to go back and get it, the dj isn’t here yet, and Uncle Steve and Mom are yelling at everybody!”

“Don’t worry, honey,” Danny said as he finished fixing her hair. “Everything’s going to be alright. You’ll see.”

Grace smiled. “You always said that.”

“It’s true. It will be. You’ll see. It’ll be perfect.”

Grace touched his hand and looked wistful.

“I wish you were walking me down the aisle along with Uncle Steve,” she said. “I used to have daydreams of this day. You walking me down the aisle, so proud and happy,” she looked at him. “Your eyes so full of joy and love.”

“Hey, Gracie. I will be there with you when you walk down the aisle. You’ll be the only one who’ll know, but I will be there. You’ll feel my arm in yours; you’ll hear me whisper in your ear when we lift your veil.”

“What will you say?”

“I’ll say that I’m happy and proud of my daughter, and that I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

“Like you had with Uncle Steve.”

Danny nodded.

“It’s not fair, Dad! You didn’t have enough time together!”

“Honey, one thing you should know. There’s never enough time. That’s why you never want to waste a second of it on things that are unimportant. You hold onto every moment and you appreciate it.”

“I will, Dad.”

“I know you will, Gracie.” Danny said as he kissed her hand. He cleared his throat. “Before you go downstairs I’d like to do one thing,” he said.

“What?”

“Dance with me. Like you will with Uncle Steve later.”

“I hope you don’t mind the song I chose,” she said quietly. “It’s just, well; we always said we’d dance to this at my wedding.”

“I know,” Danny replied in an equally soft voice. “That’s why I want to dance it with you first.” He bowed to her like he did so many years before, when she was “his princess.”

“Milady,” he smiled and held out his hands.

Grace put her hands in Danny’s and he pulled her close to him.

As they danced he began to sing the song he always promised they’d dance at her wedding:

"If I don’t see her each day I miss her, gee what a thrill each time I kiss her, believe me I’ve got a case on Gracie with the laughing face

She takes the winter and makes it summer, but summer could take some lessons from her, picture a tomboy in lace, that’s Gracie with the laughing face.

Did you ever hear mission bells ringing? Well she’ll give you the very same glow. When she speaks you could swear it was singing, just hear her say hello.

I swear to goodness you can’t resist her, sorry for you she has no sister,

No angel could replace, Gracie with the laughing face… it’s heaven when I embrace my Gracie with the laughing face."

He pressed his cheek against Grace’s and held her tight then pulled back and smiled.

“Come on, sweetheart. It’s time to walk down the aisle with Uncle Steve.”

“And you,” Grace smiled.

“Like a family,” they said together.

*** 

Graduation

~~~~~

 

Grace could see his smile as she walked up the stage to get her diploma.

He was next to Uncle Steve and her Mom, beaming with pride.

She held the diploma over her head and smiled back.

He blew her a kiss.

He came to her later on, when she took a break from the party and walked down to the ocean.

“Hey, it’s the Graduate!”

She turned and smiled.

“Danno- I’m so happy you could come. I wanted you to see me become a lawyer.”

“Would I miss that?” Danny teased. “After all you went through to get that degree?”

Grace sighed with relief. “I’m so happy it’s over! I loved school, but it drove me crazy sometimes. A lesser man than Tom would’ve probably divorced me! And poor Uncle Steve, trying so hard to go over the practice tests with me! There were times I’d thought I’d never get there. But then I’d remember when I was a little girl and you’d leave me notes in the morning before I’d go to school. You always would say, “You can do it,” or “I know you’ll do great”, and somehow I knew I would. You made me feel like I could do anything. You’d say ‘I believe in you’, and then I would believe in me, too. Did I ever thank you for that?”

“All the time, honey,” Danny brushed her hair away from her face. “I can’t wait until you pass the bar and you start trying cases. I’ll be there in the courtroom with you, you know that, right?”

“Oh God, I don’t know if I can even think that far ahead!” Grace looked nervous. “I just hope I don’t get anxious or tongue tied in court.”

Danny laughed. “There’s never been a Williams who got tongue tied-anywhere. But if you get nervous you know what to do.”

Grace nodded. “Talk to Uncle Steve and think of you.”

“Always, Gracie. Always together-“

“Like a family.” Grace smiled as Danny nuzzled her hair.

“You know, Tom is part of the family, too.”

“True,” Danny nodded. “But in my heart and in Uncle Steve’s heart you’ll always be our little girl. We’ll always remember you with your pigtails and your stuffed animals and Hoppy-coming to stay with us when your Mom and I agreed to share custody. You made our house a home, sweetheart. And after I was gone, you were the one that kept it that way for Uncle Steve. I don’t know what he would’ve done without you.”

“Dad- do you ever go to Uncle Steve the way you come to me? Can he see you? Can he hear you?” Grace desperately hoped the answer was yes.

Danny nodded and Grace let out a sigh of relief.

“I was so worried about him after you’d gone,” she said. “He was so angry. He had so much rage. I was afraid he’d hurt himself the way he was intent on hurting the bad guys. I know now that he was really grieving.”

Danny sighed. “Yeah. It was so hard for him. He felt a lot of guilt, even though it wasn’t his fault. It took a great deal of convincing to get him to believe that. You know how stubborn he can be.”

“He just loved you so much. He still does.”

“I know, baby. And I love him too. You know love doesn’t end with death. The bonds that connect us-well, they never end.”

“I wish you could come back, Daddy,” Grace tried but couldn’t stop the tears that fell down her face.

“Me too, honey. Me too.” He kissed her as he wiped away her tears. It was a gesture he’d done so many times in her life and it never failed to comfort her.

“I’ll go wherever you will go,” Danny smiled.

Grace heard Steve call for her to come back to the house.

“It’s time for the cake,” Danny said and took her hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll see you soon,” he whispered as he left once more.

*** 

The Baby

~~~~~

Grace cried when the nurse put her son in her arms, and she cried even more when she saw her husband, her Uncle Steve and her mother crying, too.

“He’s beautiful!” they said.

Grace nodded. They were all exhausted but happy. The labor hadn’t been long, but it had been intense, and there was the usual chaos before the baby made his appearance into the world with a very loud cry.

They laughed in relief when they heard it, and Steve had said the baby sounded just like Danny.

Grace smiled as she saw Danny there, making a face at Steve’s comment.

The nurse came in and told them all to leave for a while, and everyone dutifully filed out, including Thomas (although he muttered under his breath that he was going to be back very soon and who did they think they were to keep him away from his wife and child? Grace laughed and said she needed to rest a bit and not to worry about her or the baby).

As soon as they were gone Danny came to her bed.

“Great job, sweetheart,” he said and there were tears in his eyes. “He’s beautiful.”

“Uncle Steve says he looks just like you,” Grace said wistfully. “He does have your smile. And he already seems to have your mouth,” she added with a grin.

“Now is that any way for you to speak to your father young lady?” Danny said with a laugh. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then he kissed the baby’s head as well. The baby responded with a gurgle and seemed to try and reach for him. Danny grabbed his finger.

“He’s strong already,” Danny smiled at him then lightly caressed the baby’s face. “What are you naming him?”

“Daniel Steven.”

“Really?” Danny seemed moved by this and a little surprised. “What about Thomas? Doesn’t he want the baby named after him?’

“He said there were too many Toms in his family, and he wanted the baby to have your name and Uncle Steve’s.” She looked down and sighed. “We know you always wanted to have a baby of your own.”

“Honey, that’s a beautiful sentiment,” Danny said as he ruffled her hair. “But please, don’t worry about that. Yes, we did want a baby, but it was just because we loved each other and wanted to show that love by expanding our family. But you were always more than enough for us.”

“But I wasn’t Uncle Steve’s daughter-“

“Don’t say that! You were and are his daughter in every way that matters. You know that. The three of us-“

“Like a family, I know.”

“I’ve said it before and it’s worth saying again. We were a family. And in my heart we always will be.” He tenderly held the baby’s hand and smiled when Grace covered her hand with his.

“I know. Dad, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. Maybe it’s the hormones.”

“No, sweetheart. I know what it is. The baby has made you think again about the family we had and what could’ve been. But we were lucky baby, for as little time as you think we might have had it’s more than most people get in this life.”

Grace said. “I know. But I wanted more. I wanted you and Uncle Steve to grow old together, and for the two of you to spoil my children and help me raise them. I never wanted you and Uncle Steve to be alone.”

“I’m not alone, monkey,” he reminded her. “I still have you and Uncle Steve and now the baby. And Uncle Steve knows he still has me and he has you, and you know the two of us will still find a way to spoil little Daniel Steven.” He smiled as the baby gurgled again. “You see, he already knows his name. And he knows one of his grandfathers.”

“Will he ever see you?” Grace wondered.

“I don’t know, honey. You can and Uncle Steve can, but not everyone does. I’ll try and make it that he does see me. But even if he doesn’t he’ll still know I’m there. I’ll make sure of that.”

“And I will, too,” Grace said determinedly. “Your life will always go on if I have anything to say about it. Your love is in my heart always, Dad.”

“And mine in yours. And remember I’ll be with you all, wherever you will go.”

“Like a family,” they said in unison, and the baby smiled.

Danny lived again in that smile.

***


End file.
